


Strange

by trashqueennemo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fantasy, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashqueennemo/pseuds/trashqueennemo
Summary: It has been quite some time since I have been able to write, especially write works such as this one. That being said, I do still hope you enjoy this story!
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It has been quite some time since I have been able to write, especially write works such as this one. That being said, I do still hope you enjoy this story!

"Good night, dearest." Her mother's tone was soft and comforting, lulling her further into sleep. It had been an exciting day; her favorite of the entire year. Not only had today been her birthday, but also Halloween. Nothing made her happier than being able to celebrate both together, and this year had been no exception. The air had was crisp and the leaves fell gracefully from the trees, allowing a satisfying crunch with each step. Aaralyn had dressed up as a witch this year and she had spent the last week wearing her pointy hat in anticipation. Her parents could hardly get it off of her to go to school or even go to sleep. 

"Happy birthday, baby girl." Her father added, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, brushing away the lone brown hairs that fell over her eyes. Through tired eyes, the young girl smiled. 

"Could I have a bedtime story?" She asked them, patting at the blanket that had been pulled up to her chest. 

"You have spent all day listening to our stories. And I'm not sure you could keep your eyes open for another one, anyway." They teased, her mother bopping the tip of Aaralyn's nose with her finger. 

"But it's my birthday." Aaralyn tried, trying her best to hide a conniving grin underneath her duvet. Her mother wrinkled her nose, smiling down at her as she gave her an Eskimo kiss, causing Aaralyn to giggle in response. 

"She gets that from you." Her mother said to her father, running a hand along with the girl's hair once more before standing from the bed. 

"Sleep well, my angel." She whispered, rising from the twin bed and taking Aaralyn's father with her. A smile still plastered to her face, the young girl drifted to sleep with the soothing sound of rain beginning to patter against her window. 

* * *

The sudden crash of thunder startled Aaralyn awake, causing her to sit up in her bed, panting heavily. She glanced around her dark bedroom, bar the occasional flashes of lightning illuminating the room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the blankets off of her and slid her legs to the side, hopping off of her bed and entering the hallway. She wasn't used to being up this late, so the silence in the home was mildly unnerving, but nature's wrath broke the silence just enough to lead her through the halls. 

Reaching the kitchen, she climbed onto the counter, allowing her to reach a glass high up in the cupboard to pour herself a glass of water. She stood on the tile flooring, her eyes partially closed to keep herself from waking up too much as she enjoyed her beverage. 

From the living room came a sound that didn't match the others. It sounded like the front door slowly clicking open, the storm outside now bellowing from the foyer. Aaralyn felt brave, slowly stepping toward the door, completely focused until a sensation snapped her out of it. The young girl looked down and found that her the foot of her sock became soaked with a warm liquid. Only then did her eyes trail to the source, noticing the pale bodies of her parents sprawled across the floor, unmoving. Aaralyn's chest felt heavy, her body was frozen in place. Another flash of lightning directed her attention to a figure standing outside, a devilish grin spreading across his alabaster form. His eyes were dark and his hair was as red as the blood-stained into the floor. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to rid herself of that image. 

Her legs gave way and she knelt beside her parents, with only the sound of the thunder surrounding her.


	2. Unlikely Alliances

_"Oh! Oh, oh oh! Sweet child O' mi-ine!_ " 

Aaralyn was startled out of her restless sleep by the obnoxious self-serenade emitting from the bathroom. She was unsure how long Alex had been awake, nor how long she had been asleep. With a heavy sigh, she pushed back her deep brown locks and sat upon the edge of the bed, her forearms resting on her thighs. Her dream was the same that it always was. The cold air of the open door, the hot blood pounding in her ears, and her parents lifeless on the floor. Even more so, those eyes. Those dark, soulless eyes and the blood trailing down his chin. A shiver ran down her spine and she shook her head. 

The singing turned into humming as the bathroom door creaked open, Alex walking out of the steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, another scrubbing at his damp black hair.

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" He grinned, throwing the towel in his hand into a laundry basket. He was always so smug, always as far away as his leash would allow him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Axl Rose." AJ mocked, rolling her eyes and grabbing fresh clothes from her bag, pushing past Alex to get into the bathroom. A part of her felt like she should lighten up. He had been extremely helpful to her. Without him, she was so far away from even finding Michael or anyone who could get that information. Even she had to admit that something of an "inside man" was useful. Still, she kept him at an arm's length. He was one of them and even he couldn't be trusted. Not fully. 

As expected, the shower was now cold. She imagined due to the quality of the motel, the water had lost its heat before Alex even finished. Still, she welcomed the cold. It awakened her senses, making her ready for anything the day could throw at her, and according to Alex, it seemed like it would be a lot. He spoke of an informant, someone who would potentially have great intel on Michael Vale's location. It was someone that Alex knew from his past, but if AJ knew anything, she knew that this person had to be just like him. A vampire. She still wasn't sure how to feel about him expecting her to play nice with more of them, but if it got her close to Michael, she would sacrifice anything. Besides, if the informant proved less than useful, she had no problem eliminating them. 

AJ pulled on her clothes and put her mostly dried hair into a ponytail, stepping out of the bathroom to see a now dressed Alex. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl leaned down and grabbed her weapons and her bag, giving a small nod and walking past him to the door. She could hear his sigh from behind her as he followed.

"AJ, I swore that the intel was good. Can you please just trust me this once?" He asked as they made their way to the car. He'd saved her life more than a few times now, much to her dismay. Sometimes, her personal training wasn't enough and the bloodsuckers would get the upper hand. She continued to remind herself that he was a means to an end. Nothing more. Nothing less. The faster he got her to Michael, the faster she could be rid of all of them. At least, she would get rid of as many as she could. 

"You still haven't even told me who it is you're taking me to. All you've said is that they know where Michael is." AJ argued, hopping into the passenger side of the 1995 Ford Lightning. Alex pressed his lips into a tight line as he turned the ignition. 

"Yes. They do. And I trust them to make good on that. Okay?" Alex said, looking over at her. AJ clenched her jaw. 

"Fine but remember. Thin ice." She agreed begrudgingly. 

"I know, I know. I have a constant stake pointed at my chest. You have reminded me every single day since I met you." He teased, a small grin peeking from his features, "You might as well relax. We've got a bit of a drive ahead of us." 

"They couldn't even meet us halfway? Aren't they supposed to be informing us?" Alex shot her a look. 

"Sh--They're in hiding. From Michael. So no. They can't." He explained, keeping his eyes on the road. AJ turned her head to face him. 

"She? Hmm.." She thought, "A girl from your past. Dear Alexander, are you bringing me to a former lover?" 

"Shut up." He said quickly, then took a deep breath. "We had a thing. It didn't last long. It's not important. She is a good friend, and if we play our cards right, a _very_ useful ally. Are you done?" He asked her. AJ responded only with a shrug, turning back to the scenery. AJ had been traveling with Alex for months and she still didn't know too much about his personal life. All she knew was that he was about a hundred years old, give or take, from late 19th century Chicago. His demeanor gave her the idea that he didn't come from wealth and he knew his way through troubling scenarios on the streets. Maybe he was a homeless orphan boy forced into a life of crime until his life came to an early end, or rather, a new, dangerous beginning. She knew that her lack of knowledge had to do in part with her just not asking, or maybe not caring until she knew he wasn't going to kill her in her sleep. AJ bit her lip. 

"How did you meet her?" She asked him, looking over at him. He was obviously taken back by her question but welcomed it. 

"Well.." Alex started, "It was 1922. Queens. There was this underground club for... people like us. She was absolutely stunning. Still one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She had this particular charisma about her, the kind where everyone in the room would stop everything they were doing just to be near her, to listen to her. I, like most others, became infatuated with her and we talked for a while. We started a small fling, but... her past kept having a habit of catching up to her. It wasn't safe for her to be close to people. So she went back into hiding, abandoning her lavish lifestyle and everyone in it." 

"Abandoning seems like a harsh word," AJ commented, showing the slightest bit of empathy for Alex. 

"It was a harsh break. She just kind of...disappeared. Took decades, but she popped up again on the other side of the world. I, at least, got closure and she went back into hiding. It hurt at the time, but it was necessary. Believe me, when you meet her, you'll understand, too." He explained, placing one arm on the window ledge. AJ could still see that Alex had feelings for this girl, but she felt that she had already prodded him enough for the time being. 

Just as Alex said, the drive was long, but they both were determined to get there as soon as they could, so they made no stops. They always made sure to keep snacks on the road in case AJ got hungry and Alex always kept a thermos with him. It always bothered her, watching him drink from it, but he would die without it, and right now, he was better off alive.

Over the years, she learned the in and outs of their kind. Much to her surprise, the world contained more than one kind of vampire. There was Michael's kind. The evil and the cruel. The bloodthirsty. The murderous. The ones who can't step foot in the sun, but possess a strength unlike any other, created by the devil himself. The Malum. Then, there was Alex's kind. The Bonum. Created by the archangel Michael specifically to keep balance with the Malum. They can't feed on human blood. but they can walk in the sunlight. They, too, have immense strength, but they seem to be weaker than their rivals. Maybe it had something to do with the blood. Or the creator. Either way, a fight with a Malum wasn't easy even with a vampire on her side, but it was an advantage, nonetheless. 

After around 4 hours of driving, Alex turned off on an exit, entering a medium-sized town in Nevada. The air was hot and dry, as they weren't too far off from the desert. An interesting place for a vampire to hide out, but what better way to hide from someone who can't be in the sun than a place that Is almost always sunny. The motel they pulled up to seemed old, but not in a bad way. It didn't look entirely worn down or recently renovated. It seemed like it just fit right within the quaint town. If you weren't looking for it, you might pass it by. The two stepped out of the vehicle, AJ keeping a hand on her stake, ready for any surprises. Alex gave AJ a look as if he were asking her if she were ready for this. He knew he was asking a lot of her. He was asking her to put more faith in him than she ever had. 

With a small nod, Alex lightly tapped on the door and looked down at the ground. His nervousness was practically radiating off of him. Before AJ could comment on this, the door opened and AJ felt her chest tighten. Her grip on her stake caused her knuckles to go white. 

"Well? Are you going to come in?" The woman asked, stepping away from the open door and into the motel room. 

It was like a dream. No, it was a nightmare. This woman was straight out of AJ's worst nightmare, but different. The resemblance was undeniable. Her hair, as red as blood flowing neatly down her back. The dark eyes, almost black, with just a hint of brown. AJ was right back in her childhood living room, staring Death himself in the face. Alex was right. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but AJ saw past it. Underneath, she was a monster. Just like him. 

As if it were instinct alone, her stake was swiftly raised, aimed directly at the woman's back, when suddenly she froze in place, unable to move. No, like her movements were no longer her own. Slowly, her arms lowered and the stake was dropped to the ground. 

"A visit amongst friends, hmm, Alexander? Were those not your exact words to me?" The woman asked, sitting on the loveseat in the small visiting area of the room. 

"She...I mean... She's been through a lot. He's put her through a lot." Alex explained, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. The woman looked between the two and AJ let out a sigh as she regained control of herself. 

"What the hell was that?" AJ asked, glaring at the redhead. 

"My gift. My talent, so to speak. Sit." She motioned to the other seats, "I'm asking nicely this time." Alex looked over to AJ, noticing her hesitation, and nodded at her, telling her it was alright. AJ slowly inched down, her spine still tense. 

"So. How are things? It is lovely to see you again, Alex." The redhead grinned, a sweet smile despite her almost intimidating demeanor. 

"Who are you?" AJ interrupted. The woman leaned forward. 

"By your reaction, I assume you already know. Or you have your own ideas, either-or." She explained, crossing one leg over the other. 

"I know you look exactly like him. I know that you are his spitting image. So either you can tell me who you are, and why I care, or you can go to hell." AJ threatened. Still, the woman kept her composure. 

"My name is Henrietta Vale. Yes, he is my father. No, I do not work for him, nor am I associated with him. I want him gone more than you do, I'm sure, but make no mistake. My information is not given to you because I feel that you are some savior that will free us all from my father. You have not been the first to try to seek me out to find out what I know. You will find that you are sorely out of your league. I help you only because that man vouched for you," Henri pointed to Alex, standing from her place on the couch. She walked over to the kitchen and poured hot tea left on the stove into a cup. 

"You are one of the hundreds of ordinary humans with a bone to pick with Michael. You are only one of the hundreds who have tried and failed, to kill him. For some reason, Alexander seems to think that you actually stand a chance. Why, I don't know. Nor do I care, but my faith is in him and him alone. If you wish to threaten me more, I will take what I know and I will be gone and you will spend more years trailing miles behind my father, probably dying before you even get another glance of him or maybe, you'll get close enough to have him kill you himself." Henrietta sighed and closed her eyes. AJ, in turn, huffed and sat back on the seat. Alex stood and walked over to Henri, placing a hand on the counter beside her. 

"Henri... please." He said softly. It made AJ uncomfortable, seeing him be so... affectionate. He raised his hand and rested it on her arm, squeezing gently, "We just need your help. AJ isn't fond of any of us. Not just Michael. Just... cut her a little slack, okay?" It was as if two parents were discussing a child's punishment while the child sat in the other room. If anything, it irritated her more, but Alex was the smooth-talker and much to her dismay, he was right. Henri had information that could change everything. "We just need information that will help us either get to him or weaken him. We'll handle the rest, okay?" Henri looked up at Alex, then turned and leaned back against the counter, taking a drink of her tea. 

"I can do you better," Henri said, "I can bring you to him myself." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is a lil later than i hoped it would be but here you go! I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Greeting Death

"What?!" AJ exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, "What do you mean you can bring us to him?" 

Henri rolled her eyes, looking at Alex. "Does she always react like this? To everything? Christ." She muttered into her mug, raising her eyebrows. AJ clenched her jaw, debating grabbing the stake once more, but she imagined it would work just as well as it did the time before. 

"If you've been in hiding from him, how would you know exactly where he is? Exact enough to take us there?" AJ asked. She did not want to spend any more time with Henri than she had to and even now, it was proving to be a bit much. 

"The trick of being in hiding isn't just blending in. Look at me. Blending in isn't really my style." At this, Henri set her mug down on the counter and moved toward AJ, "The trick to staying in hiding is knowing the location of what you're hiding from at all times. He moves, I move. He goes to California, I go to Nevada." Henri began moving around the room, collecting the few things of hers that were sitting in the room, shoving them into a backpack, "And if you want to do this now, we need to move. He's leaving again in 48 hours and I will be disappearing, too." She threw the bag over her shoulder and stopped, turning to AJ. 

"I want you to understand one thing. This is not a track and kill mission." Henri noticed that AJ was about to start arguing again, so she held her finger up, "Trust me when I say this. You're not ready. He will slaughter both of you. You need to watch him and you need to listen. Up until now, you've just been tailing him from a distance. You can't go for him yet." AJ knew better than to argue with Henri at this point. If anyone knew Michael and knew him well, it was going to be his own blood. She hoped that Alex understood just how much she was sacrificing to go through with this. Henri stepped over to Alex and reached into his pocket, his surprise painted all over his face, pulling out the keys to the truck and jingling them in front of him. 

"I'll be taking these." She winked, walking out the front door before either AJ or Alex could process what was happening. 

"You're taking the middle seat," AJ told Alex, following Henri out of the room, hopping into the truck after Alex. It was definitely cramped, but AJ was at least thankful to only be shoved up against Alex. She rested her head against the window, hoping to catch up on at least a little sleep. 

* * *

_The winter air was crisp and very dry, making it almost hard to breathe, but AJ wasn't going anywhere. She'd received word from hunters such as herself that the vampire activity in this area had spiked and it would be very easy to spot them amongst the crowds. They wouldn't be in a rush to get where they're going. Their cheeks would lack rosiness that tried to warm them from the cold. The difficult part, instead, would be both catching them and killing them. They would be at an advantage here. This was the only advantage Aaralyn would allow them to have as she hid in the alleyway at midday. The vicious population would increase by nightfall and the risk of being outnumbered wasn't a risk she was willing to take. Right now, all she needed was one. One single bloodsucker that might have information that would get her steps closer to Michael, killing two birds with one wooden stone._

_With perfect timing, AJ crouched lower as she noticed a pale man with dark hair moving toward her. Most people around these parts would be watching over their shoulder walking through an alley such as this one, but instead, he walked with his head down and his hands pushed into his pockets. AJ took aim with her silenced weapon, a wooden bullet loaded just for him, and shot him in the leg to incapacitate him._

_"Fuck!" He exclaimed, stumbling to the ground, his eyes now roaming the alley to spot his assailant. AJ slowly stepped out, keeping her gun aimed at him._

_"Do you just sit around shooting people? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, sitting back to inspect his wounds. He rolled up his pant leg to reveal a blackened bullet wound. Just as she expected._

_"Just as much as you go around killing innocent people." Aj threatened, taking another step closer, "You listen and listen good. You are going to answer a few questions for me. Answer to my satisfaction, and I'll make your death quick." The man seemed taken aback by the ultimatum._

_"I do not going around killing innocent people, as a matter of fact. You hunters really seem to think you know everything there is to know about us." He turned his attention away from her to the wound on his leg, trying his best to remove the bullet with his fingers alone, hissing at every attempt to dig. To no avail, he reached into his pocket and flipped out a knife. At this, AJ jumped and gripped tighter at her gun. The man simply rolled his eyes and began using the knife to get the bullet._

_"Relax, gunslinger. If i wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't do it with a knife at this point. Fuck!" He exclaimed, a drop of black liquid running down his ankle. AJ moved around him and placed her gun against the back of the man's head. He stopped his ministrations for only a moment, then continued._

_"Vale. Where is he?" She asked, pushing his head with the gun. At this point, he managed to pull the bullet from his leg with a loud sigh of relief, the wound closing itself back up._

_"Vale? You want Vale. Typical." He made no movement to get up, letting her lead the interrogation. Surely, his clothes were becoming soaked from sitting on the snowy pavement, but he showed no discomfort._

_"Answer the question." AJ growled._

_"Fine. Pushy. Jeez." He said, holding his hands up, "Look, I don't know where Vale is okay? Contrary to belief, we aren't all working under him and we aren't all killers." In a fluid movement, he reached back and grabbed the gun, twisting it from AJ's hands and standing up. He held the gun above his head, showing her he had no intention of using it, before throwing it to the side._

_"Now we can talk about this like adults." He grumbled, wiping the dirt and snow off of his pants. While he looked away, AJ pulled out her stake and charged at him. He easily smacked the stake out of her hand._

_"Stop it. Stop. Adults." He said, using his hand against her forehead to avoid her swings._

_"Don't patronize me, you leech!" She shouted, her swings slowing down as her body became tired, her chest rising and falling heavily. She huffed, fixing her jacket and eyeing him._

_"Talk." AJ said, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"A lot of us want Vale gone just as much as you do. Believe me. He has no love for the Bonum unless they've converted to his side. Some do, I'll admit." He explained, holding his hand out to AJ, "I'm Alex Mason. It's nice to meet you." AJ looked at his hand, but didn't shake it. After a moment, he returned it to his side._

_"Still touchy, I see. Anyway. I may not know where he is, but believe me when I say that you're not going to find him on your own. And those who would be willing to help you aren't going to do so with bullets in their legs and guns pointed at their heads. They're also not just going to talk with any hunter, anyway. You need a middle man."_

_"Oh, you're telling me that I need to trust you? That's a long shot." AJ argued._

_"If I was going to kill you, I could have done it ten minutes ago. Get over yourself." Alex snapped, then shook his head, "Look. I can tell that you're not going to take no for an answer and I can tell you that your current means of gathering information is not going to work in the long run. You may be able to talk to your people, but you have no clue how to talk to mine. You'll find that some of them might actually be willing to do so and ask for nothing except seeing Michael burn."_

_"How do I know that you're not going to betray me? Drag me right off to Michael or feed me to your friends." AJ questioned, her body still tense._

_"Like I said, my kind has everything to gain from seeing Michael dead. My friends wouldn't be interested in eating you anyway." Alex shrugged, holding out his hand once more, "What do you say? Friends?" AJ stared at his open palm, slowly reaching forward._

_"Allies." AJ agreed reluctantly._

* * *

"AJ?" Alex said softly, shaking her awake, "AJ, wake up." AJ rubbed her face and slowly sat up, looking at their surroundings. 

"We're here." Henri said, putting the car in park. Her gaze was focused on a dark building ahead. It was practically a mansion. Of course. Henri's body was tense and her fear was evident in her eyes. AJ was unsure how long it'd been since she'd seen Michael and the smallest part of her felt bad for the girl. AJ loved her parents more than anything in this world. She wouldn't be here hunting the most dangerous creature in the world if she didn't. This was the closest she'd ever been to Michael since that day and she was going to make it worth her while. 

The three slowly walked towards the building, Alex standing behind AJ and Henri leading from the front, keeping her protected from all sides. AJ had come too far to be blindsided. Guards could be seen circling the whole building. They weren't able to arrive until sundown, so the entire garden was crawling with Malum. One wrong step and it was all over. Henri led them to the side of the building, showing a room with the lights on from a window, looking into a living room area. She held her fingers to her lips and pointed once more, showing Michael walking into the room and sitting down on a sofa. 

"We stay here. We listen. We watch. Alex and I will convey anything we hear. Got it?" Henri asked AJ. She nodded, but seeing the man again awoke something feral in her. They watched as another lackey entered the room and Henri closed her eyes so she could focus. 

"Sir. The general has reported increasing resistance forces in the area. He insists leaving the area early. We have already gathered our intel in the area." The man said, his hands grasped neatly behind his back. 

"We will leave on schedule. No more on the subject. Did you do what I asked?" Michael asked, looking up at him. The man nodded. 

"Brown eyes. Red hair. Her presence is undeniable, sir. They saw her crossing into town this evening." Michael smirked. 

"You're excused." He told him, holding his palm up pointed at the door. 

"Sir?" The soldier asked, obviously confused by the sudden dismissal. 

"Leave, or be removed in pieces." Michael continued, a harshness in his tone and he rose from his seat. The man bowed and scurried out of the room. Michael pushed his hair back and moved toward the window, sliding it open. Henri, AJ, and Alex cowered deeper into the bushes to avoid his view, trying their best not to so much as breathe. He turned away and began to walk out of the room. It was at this moment that Henri and Alex realized that AJ was no longer next to them and already climbing into the ground floor window. 

" _Pula_." Henri swore and began to step out of the bush, Alex already rushing past her and into the window, but she froze. 

"Henri, you don't have to. I will get her and get out." Alex insisted from the window in a hushed tone. Instead, Henri shook her head and climbed into the window after Alex. AJ was standing in the doorway of the tea room, a grip on her stake. Before they could grab her, Alex and Henri were grabbed and AJ was knocked out, everything around her turning black. 

* * *

When Aaralyn came to, her vision was white and a searing pain was spread around the back of her head. She tried to lift her hand to it, but found they were bound behind her, keeping her in her seat. She could hear a sizzling noise and what sounded like Alex and Henri fighting against their own bindings. 

"Face us, you coward!" Henri shouted, spitting toward the door and hissing as the ropes burned her wrists more. Stepping through the door was AJ's worst nightmare, holding a small purple flower with a glove on his hand, as to not burn himself. 

"Vervain." Michael said as he walked toward the three of them, "Such a peculiar plant. Poisonous to our kind. While we are immortal, nature tries its absolutely best to make sure it can hurt us." He gently brushed the flower along Henri's cheek, causing her to cry out in pain. He threw the flower to the side, walking over to AJ. 

"Whatever grievance you may hold with me, my dear, I must thank you. You have reunited me with my Henrietta. Draga mea (My darling). It's been decades since she has graced me with her presence. She's worked so hard to avoid me all these years. If only I'd known it would be as simple as a human girl with a personal agenda." Michael looked the girl up and down, "Even in my age, my memory is sharp and I know I would remember a face like yours. So tell me why a young girl like yourself would be breaking into my estate in the evening hours?" 

"You're a plague." AJ spat, "And you need to be destroyed." Michael rushed in front of her, leaning over her chair and holding it so only the back two legs touched the ground. 

"Oh, come on. It's more personal than that. So who was it? A brother? A cousin? A parent?" He asked. AJ spit in his face and in response, he shoved the chair to the side with his inhuman strength, shattering the wooden restraint beneath her against the wall. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. 

"A parent it is. I'd say an orphan girl coming to avenge her lost family. Predictable. Henrietta, I thought I raised you better than to become invested in the trivial affairs of humans." Michael turned around, looking at Henri. AJ felt the same sensation she felt when she'd met Henri guiding her behind Alex while Michael was focused on Henri and untying the ropes as quickly as she could before returning to her previous place. 

"Unless...Unless it has nothing to do with the girl." Michael laughed, turning his attention now to Alex. "A boy. Of course it was a boy. You were always desperate for attention." Michael reached to grab Alex's throat, but stopped midreach. 

"What?!" He exclaimed, trying to force his way out. 

"Go!" Henri exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat and tackling Michael to the ground, holding him down with both her body and her mind, "Get out of here! Find Roman! Both of you! Now!" Without hesitating, Alex grabbed AJ and jumped out of the nearest window. AJ tried to wriggle herself free, but Alex's grip was unmovable until they reached the car, slamming onto the gas before AJ could even process what happened. 

"What are you doing?!" She shouted. 

"What are _you_ doing?! We had one job, AJ! One! You were told to stay down and shut up! That's it!" Alex yelled back at her, driving as fast as he could without a destination in mind. 

"That was our chance, Alex! We had to take it! I had to take it!" 

"Quit being selfish for five seconds! 100 years, AJ. _That_ is how long Henri managed to hide from her father. One. Hundred. Years. Sorely outdating you and your beef with Michael. You have no idea what she sacrificed to bring you here and now, she's going to die because you couldn't sit still for five minutes when you laid eyes on Michael. You think you're being proactive, but you're being stupid. If we manage to get her out of there, which by the way, you fucking owe her to try, you need to start figuring out a better plan than run and attack because it has not once worked for you and that plan begins with sucking up to not only me, but her. Everything we have spent the last year working for just went to shit." After Alex's tangent, he sighed, lessening his grip on the steering wheel. 

"Let's find a place to stay. We can think about this later." He mumbled, relaxing back into his seat. AJ remained quiet only for a moment before placing her hand on Alex's shoulder, momentarily startling him. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." AJ said softly, looking down at her lap. Alex bit his lip, only focusing on the road. 

"We'll figure something out. I promise." He assured her, but AJ knew he was trying to assure himself. 


	4. Facing Our Worst Fears

"Tati...(Father...)" Henrietta grumbled, her body too weak to even lift itself from the cold ground. She was unsure how long she'd been out, but every inch of her body hurt. She lifted her hand to her face, feeling the dried blood beneath her nose. 

"You've gotten stronger in a hundred years. I'll give you that." Michael knelt to her, handing a handkerchief to clean her nose. She grabbed it slowly, then threw it back at his face, pushing to sit up as far against the wall as she could. As far away from Michael as she could. 

"Not strong enough, unfortunately, and I think after our little meeting the other day, your friends won't be coming back for you. Not if they know what's best for them." Michael stood back up, straightening out his jacket and tie. Henri scoffed and attempted to rush at the bars in a weak attempt to intimidate him, but collapsed as soon as she stood, feeling the blood rushing to her head. Michael shook his head and pushed his head into his pockets. "That thing I mentioned about the vervain? It acts as a wonderful sedative. Don't try anything clever, fiica (daughter). You'll only hurt yourself and I don't want that but you need to be punished for your actions. Understood?" He asked to no response, walking out of the room. Henri hit the bars with her fist, hissing as they burned her. Everything laced in vervain. While it meant she couldn't get out, it also meant that he couldn't get in and she was fine with that. Henri used her hand to wipe the blood, resting back against the wall once more.   


"Iubi (Sweetheart)?" Henri heard from a cell over. Henri stood, peeking into the small window to the next cell over. Before her, she found a familiar face, one she hadn't seen in over a century. 

"Xander!" Henri exclaimed, reaching her hand through the bar to grab his hand. Thankfully, this one wasn't laced with poison. Xander gave Henri his signature grin. It felt like it could light up a room. 

"Henrietta. I thought I heard rumors of a fiery Vale causing trouble for Michael again." He mused, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, then kissing the back of it gently, his lips lingering on her skin. He released her and she pulled her hand back through the bars. 

"How long have you been here? It's been ages... If I'd known, I would've come sooner." Henri said regretfully, resting her forehead against the bars. 

"Not long, I promise. Maybe a week. I suppose I was trying to find you again. Michael found me first, but I guess I've succeeded anyway." Xander joked. His brown eyes were something Henri could never let herself forget, and still, his smile. His smile could knock out a room.   


"Xander, you shouldn't have come for me. It was too dangerous. Now, look where you are." She said. 

"I think Michael was hoping to use me to lure you out, that's the only reason I'm still alive. Something's got him on edge lately. I don't know what, but it sounds big. He's looking for Roman, too. He's planning something and I think it includes a family reunion." Xander warned. 

* * *

"What did Henri mean by "Find Roman"?" AJ asked, watching as Alex paced the floor relentlessly. He ignored her statement, or didn't hear it, lost in his own thoughts. 

"Alex?" She said, slightly louder. At this, he raised his head. 

"Right. Yeah, sorry. Roman. Her brother. Roman Vale. I don't have the slightest freaking clue how to find Roman. He hasn't been seen in about ten years. If you thought Henri's relationship with her father was complicated, then Roman will be a never-ending rollercoaster." Alex explained, stopping his pacing for only a minute, but his hands moving in his stead. 

"Another Vale? You want me to join sides with another Vale?" AJ sneered. Alex stepped towards her. 

"AJ. Two Vales who hate Michael and may actually be capable of killing him? You'd be unstoppable. This wouldn't be just another baseless attack. You would actually pose a threat to him if you managed to get both of his children on your side. You need to think outside the box here." Alex explained, placing his hands on her shoulders. AJ noticed just how terrified and fragile Alex was at that moment. She took a deep breath. 

"I don't think he's going to kill her. Not anytime soon. We have time." AJ assured him, taking his hands from her shoulders and squeezing them. He looked down at them, then back up at her. 

"How do you know? You know Michael. He's a sadistic monster." Alex reasoned, expecting only the worst. AJ thought for a moment and released his hands. 

"He said he wanted to punish her, but it didn't sound absolute. It sounded like there was more to it than that. I think he's still waiting for her to come around." AJ explained, leaning back against the wall, "He's waiting for his heirs to come back to him. Like he expects them to come to their senses and join him again." Alex pondered this for a moment, then nodded. 

"That makes sense. Yeah and if that's the case, we absolutely need to find Roman. If he's willing, I think he can get her out of there. Ideally, without getting himself locked in as Henri did." Alex said, "That just leaves us with one problem. How do we draw out Roman?" 

"Well, Henri always followed Michael. Keeping him at arm's length. Do you think Roman does the same?" AJ asked him, sitting down at the small dining table in the motel room. Alex shook his head. 

"From what Henri told me, Michael always had a sharper eye for Roman than he did for her. Henri is his daughter, but Roman was expected to be the next in line. Roman was the only one that Michael actively hunted for the longest time, that's why Henri had an easier time not being spotting while being so close to him. If Michael is actively trying to get his children back, if we follow Michael, we could find Roman. On top of that, if Roman knows that Michael has Henri, he's going to expose himself. We need to get to him before that happens. Him staying quiet for the time being gives us just a little bit of the element of surprise." Alex swiftly grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" AJ asked, grabbing her own and following after him. 

"Michael is heading to Washington. We know that. And Michael has been staying on the west coast for months, which means whatever he's looking for is here. So we follow him." Alex said, walking out the door and into the car. 

* * *

Roman pulled his hood over his head, trying to make some sort of shielding from the rain. The downpour still made it soak through the fabric, but it lessened it, at least. He definitely noticed the increase in Malum circling the area, which only meant that Michael was on his way and they were scouting ahead of him. This place was already a cesspool of vampires, what with its inclimate weather, keeping the city cloudy enough for all matter of vampires to run free night and day. The increasing population meant that Roman would have to be even more careful about who he came into contact with. It would be just his luck for someone to sell him out to Michael. Beyond that, the last time he'd placed roots and made allies, it ended in disaster. He'd learned very quickly to keep to himself and not allow anyone else to get hurt. 

Roman rounded a corner and spotted three people in an alley. It took him a moment to realize that there were two vampires and one human. Strangely enough, the human wasn't being hurt. Instead, it seemed like she was the one in control of the situation. The Bonum stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, staying silent while the human continued what sounded like an interrogation. 

"I know you know he's here!" The girl said, shooting another round into the other vampire's leg, causing him to cry out in pain, followed by him bearing his teeth. The girl was unfazed. 

"Yes. We know Vale is here, but no one knows where. As soon as someone has a lead, he shifts his habits." The vampire hissed, holding his injured leg. It sounded like they were looking for Michael. 

"I'm not stupid!" The girl warned, "Either tell me what you know or you're going to wish I killed you." 

At this, the vampire lunged at her, and as if instinct, Roman raised his hand. The vampire cried out, lowering himself to the ground in agony. Roman stepped out of the shadows, holding one hand to the vampire on the ground, the other held up to the two interrogating him. 

"Now that wasn't very nice," Roman commented, turning to the girl. Something about her looked familiar, but Roman wasn't going to worry about that right now. 

"He's not going to tell you anything. Believe me." Roman released his hold on the vampire, who gasped with relief, "There's nothing you can do to him that Michael couldn't do worse." 

To Roman's surprise, the girl shot the vampire in the heart, then turned the gun on him, causing Roman to raise both of his hands. 

"Hey, hey. I'm not here to hurt you. From what I can see, there's a line, anyway." He joked. The Bonum next to the girl, lifted his hand, his eyes locked with Roman as he lowered her weapon. 

"Alex, what are you doing?" She asked as he took the gun from her. 

"AJ, it's him," Alex responded, motioning to Roman. Roman raised an eyebrow. 

"Me? I thought you were looking for Michael. You said you were looking for Vale." Roman asked them, lowering his hands to his side. Alex shook his head, glancing momentarily to AJ, who became obviously tense. 

"He's not the only Vale, though. You know that." Alex said, stepping toward him. Roman took a single step back and Alex stopped. 

"Please," Alex said, "We were told to find you. We... We need you." 

"What do you mean you "need" me? Who told you to find me?" Roman asked, still prepared to duck and run. 

"Henri. Henri saved us from Michael and told us to find you." Alex explained. At this, Roman perked up. 

"Henrietta. Where is she? Is she okay?" AJ and Alex shared a glance, then looked down on the ground. Roman felt his chest drop. 

"...He has her, doesn't he?" Roman asked them, his tone soft. Vulnerable. At this, Alex and AJ both nodded. 

"She brought us to get to Michael. It was supposed to just be getting information, but... things went south." Alex said, passing a glance to AJ. 

"And he's coming here to use Henri to drag me out." Roman finished, nodding his head as he pieced things together in his head. Roman pushed his hood down and bit his lip. At this, AJ gasped. 

"Wait. Robert?" She inquired. Roman almost flinched at the name, looking over AJ once more as it came to him. 

"AJ... Aaralyn Jean." When Roman realized who she was, AJ became angry. She grabbed her stake and ran at him, Roman easily blocking her with his arms. 

"You're a Vale. They're... He killed them because of you!" AJ exclaimed, using her whole body to try to force the stake. Roman did nothing to unarm her, but kept blocking the stake, "They got killed and you ran and hid! That was the thing that made you disappear all those years ago!" Roman clenched his eyes shut briefly to keep tears from forming. 

"They knew who I was and who I was hiding from. They insisted. I cared about your family. And you. They knew the risks and they took me in anyway." Roman pushed back lightly, causing AJ to stumble back. Alex placed a hand on her arm and she swatted it off. 

"AJ," He said, taking her arm again, "We can continue this somewhere else. We've been in the open too long and so has he. We need to go. Whatever beef you guys have, duke it out after we get Henri." Alex released her and began to walk to the other end of the alley, AJ begrudgingly following behind. Roman sighed and trailed. The walk was short, a run-down motel just down the street from where they'd been. 


End file.
